Um bebê!
by Maristela-12
Summary: Hermione Granger está esperando um filho de Draco Malfoy e está em trabalho de parto, mas no final Harry que terá que dar conta de tudo sozinho.


**Um Bebê!**

- Bom, agora subtamente, ouvimos Draco gritar, Potter! Potter! estou em panico! é tipo assim que é o script de teatro Gina - Diz Harry para Gina.

- _Ham..._

- Potter! Potter! estou em pânico! - Grita Draco correndo em direção a Harry e Gina que estavam sentados na sala de jantar.

- Viu Gina, é assim que se interpreta teatro, siga o exemplo do Malfoy - Diz Harry ainda não percebendo a gravidade da situação.

- Malfoy a sua fala é : Hermione está tendo um bebê vamos!

- A bolsa estorou! Hermione está tendo um bebê vamos!

- Isso ai , muito bom! - Disseram Gina e Harry se levantando, deixando Draco mais aflito do que estava.

- Tá bom Draco, mas dessa vez espera eu dizer ação!

- O bebê ta nascendo! me levem para um hospital! - Grita Hermione chegando perto deles com a mão na barriga de 9 meses aos prantos, a castanha estava grávida de 9 meses.

- Isso tá meio isagerado, mais eu gosto da dedicação. - Diz Harry ainda pensando que tudo estava normal.

- Para de palhaçada Harry! eu vou ter o bebê agora!!!!!!!!! - berra Hermione que segura a mão de Draco.

- Ela vai ter o bebê agora Harry! ela vai ter o bebê! nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! é verdade! não é interpretação!! - Diz Gina segurando a outra mão de Hermione.

Hermione berra mais uma vez, fazendo Harry, Gina e Draco gritarem Também de disispero.

- O que faremos Potter?? o que faremos?? - Diz Draco em disispero segurando a mão de Hermione.

- Eu não sei!!! - berra Harry em desespero total

- Draco me ajuda!!!!! - berra Hermione em tom de choro

- Eu não sei o que eu faço!!!!! - grita Draco segurando a mão de Hermione sem saber o que fazer.

- Draco pega o travesseiro pra Hermione, e Harry pega as vassouras! - Diz Gina

- Ta bom - Harry sai correndo para ver se encontra as vassouras

- Será que vocês não entendem!!! não seria ideal levar ela voando!!! - grita Draco

- E você tem ideia melhor??? - Diz Gina

- Ham Gina eu... - Diz Harry tentando acalmar Gina ao invés de Hermione

- Cala a boca e vai logo! - berra Gina

Gina vai até Hermione tentando acalma-la

- Mione, Mione, você vai ficar aqui sentadinha no sofá e vai ficar tudo bem, calma respira fundo. - Diz Gina tentando ser paciente.

- Eu não encontrei as vassouras! - berra Harry indo em direção a Gina

- Como assim???

- Eu não encontrei!!!

Gina, Harry e Hermione berram juntos, Gina e Harry sem saber o que fazer enquanto Hermione está sentada no sofá tendo contrações.

- Harry! Harry! agora eu me lembro! o fred e o jorge levaram as vassouras com eles quando eles saíram!! eles sairam voando!! e não vão voltar tão cedo!! - Diz Gina

- Eles sairam com as vassouras?? - Diz Hermione desesperada em seguida de um berro bem alto de dor, Harry e Gina berram juntos pela segunda vez de desespero.

- Eu encontrei um travesseiro! eu encontrei! - Berra Draco, de tanto desespero o loiro cai da escada, e os três travesseiros caem em cima do mesmo.

Hermione dá mais um berro.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! se levanta! - Diz Gina ajudando Draco a se levantar, Draco se levanta correndo se senta ao lado de Hermione desesperado.

- Mi, Mi, segura na minha mão, quando você sentir dor. - Diz Draco

- Aiiiiiii que dor!!!!!!!!! - Hermione esmaga a mão de Draco, o loiro grita também.

- temos que levá-la andando para o hospital! é o unico jeito! - Diz Gina

- Agora é tarde de mais o bebê ta nascendo!!! - grita Hermione em tom de choro, fazendo Draco, Gina e Harry gritarem também.

Draco pega Hermione no colo e a leva para o quarto, Harry e Gina vão atrás, o loiro deita Hermione na cama, segura a mão dela e a olha nos olhos.

- Meu amor, meu amor, calma, respira! respira! - Diz Draco a Hermione.

- Se você não parar de falar, você nunca mais vai respirar!! - berra Hermione

- Ai eu to com medo!!! - Diz Draco em total desespero

- Caramba! Draco Malfoy dizendo que tá com medo eu tinha que filmar isso! - Diz Harry - Gina fica com a Hermione que eu vou levar um papo com o Malfoy.

- Tá - responde Gina

- Potter ela tá rangindo! - Diz Draco

- Ela está mais do que rangindo, está possuida! você viu aquele filme trouxa o exorcista? - Diz Harry

Hermione berra mais uma vez.

- lembra daquela vez em que a garota se levita da cama e vomita a sopa?, mas só que com a Hermione, ao invés dela vomitar ela vai ter o bebe!!!

- Tá e o que eu faço?

- você ri!

- o que?

- Você ri de qualquer coisa! comessa a rir! - Diz Harry.

- Ta bom! - Diz Draco sem entender

Draco vai até Hermione e comessa a rir.

- Do que você ta rindo seu lezado?!!!!!!!! - berra Hermione

- Eu não sei!!!! - grita Draco

- Ai meu Deus o bebê ta vindo eu posso sentir!!! - Hermione berra em tom de choro sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu acho melhor sairmos do quarto em quanto a Gina faz o parto! - Diz Draco

- é é, saiam daqui!! - Diz Gina a Harry e Draco

Gina vai até Hermione e levanta o lençol para fazer o parto de Hermione, como a ruiva nunca tinha feito um parto antes, ela se enfraquesse e cai desmaiada no chão.

- Meu bem, Meu bem... - Harry se ajoelha para ver a Gina que estava desmaiada no chão.

- Ela desmaiou! - Diz Harry se levantando

- Como assim ela desmaiou?? - diz Hermione, a castanha solta mais um berro.

- E agora o que vamos fazer?? - Diz Draco

- Teremos que passar para o plano B

- A segonha?

- Não diga que acredita em segonha Malfoy

- Potter eu tinha que acreditar na segonha, ou então seria eu ou você!

Hermione sente mais dores e berra alto.

- Isso ai! eu e você vamos fazer esse parto! você como o pai do bebê tem que ser corajoso! pelo menos uma vez na vida seja homem!

- Tira isso de mim!!!!!!!!! - grita Hermione já não aguentando mais a enrrolação.

- Potter

- Que foi?

- Cala a boca - Diz Draco.

- Para de enrrolação Malfoy, vamos lá! - Diz Harry indo em direção a Hermione, mas Draco o detem.

- Você vai ter que ver a Hermione sem roupa?? - pergunta Draco

Hermione Grita o mais alto que pode fazendo Harry e Draco tamparem os ouvidos

- Partes dela! - responde Harry

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer Potter

- Eu não posso fazer o parto sem ver nada seu cabeça oca! na hora de você fazer o filho na minha amiga você foi bem esperto!

- Depois a gente fala disso Potter! eu vou ter que pedir que você feche os olhos.

- Tá bom! vamos analizar! se eu não olhar, eu vou ter que usar o tato, e ai você vai querer que eu enfie a mão naquele negocio?!!

- Alguem me ajudaa aqui!!!!!!!! - berra mais uma vez Hermione esperando alguem para ajudá-la

- Você não acha melhor eu fazer o parto?!!! - Diz Draco

- Claro que não!! mais eu sei alguem que pode saber!

- Então tá esperando o que potter?? pegue esse negocio trouxa que você chama de tele num sei o que e liga!!

Harry pega o telefone em cima da mesa ao lado da cama onde está Hermione e liga para uma garota que ele conhecia muito bem.

_- Alô?_

_- Aqui é Luna Lovegood, quem fala?_

_- É Harry Potter!_

_- Quem deu meu número novo?_

_- Sua prima!_

_- Mas o que há com essa mulher! cuido dela depois, o que quer fala rápido Harry Potter._

_- O que sabe sobre fazer um parto??_

O grito de Hermione é tão alto que entra dentro do telefone fazendo Luna tampar os ouvidos do outro lado da linha.

_- Só o que aprendi na minha casa, e lembro do parto que fiz_

_- Você fez um parto? - pergunta Harry_

_- Eu fiz o meu parto - Diz Luna rindo fazendo uma piada - brincadera_

_- Hahahaha!! muita graça! ESCUTA! Hermione está tendo um bebê o que que eu faço???_

_- certo, quem está ai?_

_- ahm, o Draco e a Gina desmaiou._

_- Certo, mande o Draco por água pra ferver_

- Malfoy bota agua pra ferver! - Diz Harry á Draco, o loiro sai correndo do quarto para por agua pra ferver.

Harry volta ao telefone.

_- Certo o que eu faço com a agua fervida? - pergunta Harry a Luna no telefone_

_- Nada, só precisava tirar o idiota do local. - _respondeu Luna_ - E qual é o entervalo das contrações?_

- Ok, perai que eu vou perguntar, Hermione qual é o entervalo das contrações???

- 30 segundos ou mais alguma coisa!! - Diz Hermione choramingando e respirando ofegante.

- Veja se o bebê ta saindo - Diz Luna no telefone

Harry empurra Gina desmaiada para outro lugar e sobe em cima da cama ficando de frente para Hermione, o moreno levanta o lençol para ver e logo volta ao telefone.

_- Acho que eu to vendo a cabeça , o que isso quer dizer? - _pergunta Harry no telefone

_- Deve se posicionar para poder apará-lo - Diz Luna_

Harry levanta o lençol e se posiciona, ele bota o telefone no viva voz para ouvir enquanto faz o parto.

- Agora pegue a cabeça do bebê, deixe que se apoie na mãe e guie - o para fora. - Diz Luna

- Ta bom, mais não tá acontecendo nada!! - responde Harry em tom alto para que Luna ouça no telefone

Hermione grita desesperada ofegante.

- Pede pra ela empurrar com força! - Diz Luna

- Tá bom!, Olha só Mione, eu quero que no três você empurre com toda a força tá bom?

Hermione acena positiva com a cabeça, a castanha estava suando e ofegante.

- E um, Dois, Três! Vai!

- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Hermione dá um grito histérico que entra no telefone fazendo Luna tampar os ouvidos

- Ahhh! vai, vai! continua, continua! ele tá vindo! empurra ! - Diz Harry a Hermione

Hermione empurra com mais força gritando aos berros ofegante e suando muito.

- O que está acontecendo? - pergunta Luna no viva voz

- O bebê acabou de sair - Diz Harry pegando o bebê no colo

- Certo agora de uma palmada nele - Diz Luna

- Eu não posso fazer isso , ele é uma gracinha

- Mas faça, faça agora você entendeu? - responde a loira no viva voz

Harry dá uma palmadinha no bebê, e logo o bebê chora.

- Desculpa heim garotão, foi a luna que me obrigou - Diz Harry sorrindo pro bebê

Hermione sente um alivio e respira aliviada sorrindo para Harry e o bebê.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina já tinha acordado e estava sentada na ponta da cama onde Hermione estava segurando o bebê e Harry estava na outra ponta da cama, Draco Malfoy estava ao lado de Hermione bobo olhando o bebê.

- Ele é lindo não é amor? - Diz Hermione dando um celinho em Draco e logo voltando o olhar ao bebê.

- É sim, o pequeno Malfoy. - Diz Draco olhando o bebê

Hermione revira os olhos.

- Ele se parece com você Draco, ele tem o cabelo loirinho.

- Mas os olhos castanhos e a boca herdaram de você - Diz Draco sorrindo para Hermione

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? - pergunta Gina

- ele tem cara de peter. - Diz Harry

- Então vamos chamar ele de Peter.

- Você vai ouvir o Potter? - Diz Draco

- Claro! sabe porque? foi ele que fez o parto e você estava na cozinha fervendo agua quente pra nada! - Diz Hermione - Nem acredito... eu to com 18 anos e to tendo um bebê... - termina a castanha

- E eu também to com 18 anos e isso não quer dizer nada - Diz Draco rindo

- Bem vindo ao mundo Peter Granger Malfoy. - Disseram Hermione e Draco beijando o bebê.

**N/A: Oiiii genteeee!!! essa short eu fiz totalmente beseada no seriado '' Eu a patroa e as crianças '', é uma short de comédia!!! Tomara que gostem!!! e deixem reviews !!! BjOkS**


End file.
